charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ice Cream Man
Wielding the identity of a man selling ice cream, the Ice Cream Man is a mortal man charged with the responsibility of luring and capturing demonic children with his ice cream truck. Once inside the truck, the Ice Cream leaves the demonic kids on a magical playground where they must face the Nothing - a neutral mystical force that absorbs any living being. When one Ice Cream Man meets his death, a new one will be appointed by the Elders. Quick Facts Each Ice Cream Man has their own distinguishing characteristics, but the characteristics of the one encountered by the Charmed Ones are as follows: Species: Mortal Gender: Male Hair Color: Grey (balding) Eye Color: Green Skin Color: White Empowered By: The Elders Portrayed By: Robert Clendenin Prue Halliwell's Encounter as a Young Girl When Charmed One Prue Halliwell was a young girl, she was attracted to an Ice Cream Truck that emanated a mysterious song, known as the Devil's Chord, and was sucked into the truck. In the truck was a magical playground covered in snow. Young Prue ran threw the wintry playground screaming for someone to help her and her father, Victor Bennett saved her from the Nothing, preventing it from sucking the young witch into nothingness. Capturing a Demon Child In 2000, the Ice Cream Man lured a young demon child into an alley by playing the Devil's Chord, attracting him to the ice cream truck like a moth to a flame. Ari walked up to the window and the Ice Cream Man asked him if he wanted an ice cream, the young boy responded yes and the man emerged from the window. Ari was quickly sucked into the truck onto the wintry playground. Prue and Phoebe Encounter the Ice Cream Man While having lunch on Nob Hill, Prue was having lunch with her younger sister, Phoebe, the two were having a discussion and Prue heard a young girl humming the strange tuned that she recalled from her childhood. Prue ran over to the little girl as Phoebe followed her; she asked the young girl what the song was that she was humming and the girl pointed to an ice cream truck parked on the street. : The truck parked on the street struck Prue as odd because it was the middle of winter and wondered what a child would want with ice cream on such a cold day. The ice cream truck pulled around the corner and a little girl appeared, the Ice Cream Man asked her if she wanted an ice cream and as she was being sucked in, Prue and Phoebe ran over to the truck and tried to pull the little by her legs out of the truck, but were sucked into the truck onto the wintry playground with the young girl. : In the truck, the sisters lost sight of the young girl but then the Ice Cream Man emerged questioning who they were and quickly vanished after a black vortex appeared in the sky. Ari then appeared pleading with the sisters to save him; when the sisters asked from what, he told them from the Nothing. The sisters immediately thought the man was the Nothing but then Ari told them what it was. : As the Nothing began to appear again, Ari led them into bushes to hid and then another you girl ran from more nearby bushes screaming for help, running towards them but the girl fell. Prue tried to run to the girl to save her but the girl was quickly sucked up by the Nothing and Phoebe called Prue back to the bushes and went to pull her back into them. Ari then told them that there are other kids on the playground that were captured by the Ice Cream Man and need their help. : As the sisters and Ari walked through the playground, Phoebe noticed that everything looked the same, questioning if they were walking in circles and Ari told them that everything looks the same, that it's how the Nothing gets them. When Prue asked if the Ice Cream Man was in charge of the Nothing, Ari said that he didn't know. As they walked past a swing set, Phoebe touched it and had a Premonition where see saw a young Prue on the playground running to her father and being hugged by him. : The sisters then found the group of children and discovered that they could see the street atop a slide and realized going up the slide was their way out. As they proceeded up sending the kids up the slide, the Ice Cream Man emerged yelling at the sisters, telling them not to let the kids escape and to get away from the door. But the sisters and the kids exited and the Ice Cream Man grabbed Ari by the shirt trying to pull him back into the truck. Ari grabbed the man's wrists as Prue and Phoebe stood watching and saw the kid incinerate and burn the Ice Cream Man's arms, and they realized the children were demonic. The Ice Cream Man fell back into the truck and Ari slammed the door shut. The girls wanted to keep Ari away from the other kids but then they too proved to be demons and ran off with Ari. Prue and Victor Find the Ice Cream Man Prue and her father broke into a junk yard where the Ice Cream Truck was and tried opening the back door but it was locked. As Prue and Victor tried to open it, they discussed the incident where Prue was on the playground and Victor told her he remembered what the Nothing did to the kids on the playground. Prue didn't want to talk about the past and told Victor to focus at the task at hand and picture himself opening the truck door, he opened it and they walked onto the playground but couldn't find the Ice Cream Man. : The Ice Cream Man was sitting near by and Prue apologized to him for letting the demon kids go but he told her it wasn't her fault, they were the Charmed Ones, they are supposed to vanquish evil and save innocents; they couldn't have known the kids were evil. He then revealed after he accidently sucked her and Phoebe in the truck, he was alerted by the Elders and was sent to save them, to release them from the truck. : Victor saw that the Nothing was approaching as the Ice Cream Man told Prue that they have to get the kids back in the truck so they could be vanquished by the Nothing and told her and Victor that he disabled the truck and they would have to fix it in order to play the song and attract the demon kids. The man knew he wasn't going to make it and told Prue to pull a glass tube from his shirt that would allow the song to play. As the Nothing approached closer, Prue told the Ice Cream Man to go up the slide first but he told her that he could be replaced, she can't be and pushed Prue and Victor out of the way as the Nothing absorbed him. : Prue and Victor tried to escape but the Nothing return yet again as the approached the slide to escape. Prue tried to climb up the slide but was quickly sucked up by the Nothing as Victor grabbed her arms pulling her back down. Prue cried for Victor to save her and he successfully managed to pull her away from the Nothing and the two escaped from the playground onto the street. : Prue saw the demon kids attacking Piper and Phoebe who made their way to the junkyard while Victor tried to fix the car so that the Devil's Chord would play, attracting them inside the truck. Prue used her power of Telekinesis on the demon kids, knocking them back and Victor placed the glass tube in the truck, causing the song to begin to play. Ari and the other demon kids walked toward the truck and were sucked in. Caleb :Leo: "Caleb's the new Ice Cream Man. He filled me in back at the club. Everything's happened the way it was meant to. He was sent here to take over. It's his time." :Piper: "So your interest in me..." :Caleb: "Strictly professional. I was lost, but until I was sure who you were, I couldn't just come up and say, "Hey, are you a Charmed One?" 'Cause I need you to take me to my demon-catching truck. Speaking of which, I'm running kind of late as it is, so, uh, thank you. All of you." Caleb was a young mortal man appointed by the Elders to replace the Ice Cream Man encountered by the Halliwell Sisters due to the circumstances that had arisen. Quick Facts Species: Mortal Gender: Male Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: White Empowered By: The Elders Portrayed By: Paul Wittenburg First Appearance at P3 While Prue, Piper and Phoebe were at P3 in the alcove, Piper was peeking around a curtain at a young man, Caleb, who kept watching her. Phoebe approached Piper and asked what she was doing and she pointed out that the man kept staring at her, and as the man smiled at Piper, Phoebe said he was flirting with her. Approaching Piper at P3 Later the next day, Piper was on the phone and Caleb approached Piper, introducing himself and explaining he was new in town and that he was looking to meet someone special. But then he apologized for interrupting Piper's phone call to who she called her "very large, very jealous fiancé", and Caleb then asked if he ever came to the club and if he lived near by. : Thinking that Caleb was flirting with her, Piper explained that she was flattered and if it was a different time then maybe there could be something and that maybe he would like to meet one of her two single sisters. Caleb was surprised and suggested that they could all get together sometime with her fiancé. This shocked Piper and she said she didn't know what kind of kinky stuff Caleb was into but maybe he could find it at a club down the street that had rubber floors and cages. Caleb told her he wasn't looking for a club and that he would come back later. Return to P3 The next day, while Piper was at the club with Prue, Phoebe and Leo, Caleb approached her once again saying that Prue and Phoebe must be the sisters he's heard so much about. Piper, upset by his return, told Caleb that the part of his brain meant to take a hint wasn't wired together properly and that it wasn't a good time. Caleb asked her when would a good time be and Piper asked Leo for help. Leo told Caleb that he had a phone call in the office in the back of the club, where Caleb explained everything to him about being the new Ice Cream Man. Leo Introduces Caleb to the Sisters Leo arrived in the junk yard with Caleb and Piper questioned why he brought him there. Leo told Piper that he was supposed to be there and as Caleb thanked them for fixing the truck, Leo explained that he was the new Ice Cream Man, sent to them to take over. Caleb explained his actions and how he couldn't have just asked Piper if she was a Charmed One and told her about his demon-catching truck. The man then realized he was running late and thanked Leo and the girls and proceeded with his destiny as the Ice Cream Man. The Book of Shadows After escaping the Ice Cream Truck, Prue and Phoebe located the entry in the Book of Shadows containing a two page spread on the Ice Cream Man and the mystical force known as the Nothing. As one page described the Ice Cream Man and the Nothing, the adjoining page contained three illustrations of ice cream trucks. The entry read thus: '''The Ice Cream Man' In the guise of a man selling ice cream, this mortal is responsible for capturing demonic children. To lure his prey, the ice cream man plays the devil's chord which is a series of notes that when sounded together specifically attract demon kids like moths to a flame. Once lured, the ice cream man then sucks the demon youngsters inside the vehicle, where the children find them selves on a magical playground and trapped in that world, the young demons must face the nothing. The Nothing This dangerous force exists in the magical world within the Ice Cream Man’s vehicle. The Nothing absorbs both good and evil beings without warning, leaving behind nothing in their wakes. Since this force does not discriminate in its choice of victims, it targets innocents and demons alike. The Ice Cream Man uses the Nothing to vanquish demon children after luring them into his vehicle. In that magical world there is no escape from the Nothing. Sooner or later it comes for everyone.